


Downward Spiral

by reality_freak



Category: Glee
Genre: Abusive Parents, Depression, Homelessness, Homophobia, I’m bad at tagging, Kurt’s a bitch at first, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, abused Sebastian, homeless Sebastian, im writing this instead of sleeping, maybe relationship idk get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_freak/pseuds/reality_freak
Summary: When his father finds out about his sexuality, Sebastian is disowned by his father. He manages with what little money he has until he can no longer afford Dalton and is forced to attend McKinley.Inspired by two other fics called “Where did I go wrong” and “What did I do wrong” that I love but I feel like we need more stories like them cause we love when our favorite characters are in pain.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe, Sam Evans & Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW (entire story) for abuse, depression, suicidal thoughts, bullying, and homelessness

Although Sebastian didn’t usually come home on weekends, this week was an exception because of the strange text he received from his father that same Friday. So pulling into the driveway of his fathers bigger-than-average house, his frown was evident on his face. The text simply said: “What’s wrong with you.” When questioned, he got no reply so Sebastian spent the entire day wondering what he could have possibly done wrong. Of course there was the almost-blinding Blaine incident a couple weeks ago, but he apologized for that, and even though they obviously didn’t forgive him, they had agreed to be civil. Then there was the Karofsky thing, but how could his father possibly get wind of that? And last week the Warblers lost Regionals, but he never cared about anything to do with glee club.

Mulling over this, Sebastian trudged to and through the front door. When he couldn’t find his father, he went to his bedroom only to see the elder Smythe sitting at the desk chair. Without waiting for Sebastian to say anything, he stood up and walked towards him, staring into his son’s confused eyes for only a moment before winding up his fist and punching him across the face. Taken by surprise, Sebastian fell to the floor cradling his cheekbone which would sure have a hefty bruise by the next day. “For sixteen years I’ve raised you as a Smythe,” the taller man said. “I didn’t raise you like this.” There was a moment of silence as Sebastian tried to comprehend what was happening. His own father just _hit_ him! “I didn’t raise you to be a fag,” he continued. ( **An: that’s one of my most hated words** ) “Pack your things I want you out of here by tomorrow.”

“W- What?! You can’t do that!” Sebastian yelled, stumbling to his feet.

The taller man turned around and Sebastian thought he was going to get punched again, but he thought he would rather get beaten than to get thrown onto the streets. “I most certainly can!” He spat back. “You are not my son! I’m not paying for you to go to Dalton anymore, but you better thank the Gods above that I’m being nice and enrolling you at a public school in Lima. Now pack your shit because you’re gone by tomorrow.”

A single tear rolled down Sebastian’s cheek. “Where am I supposed to live?” He asked quietly, failing miserably to keep his voice steady.

”See if I care,” his father said, leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

The rest happened in a blur. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he made the mistake of disobeying his father, so he got to work packing his clothes and most precious items. Pictures, books, CDs, blankets, etc.

It wasn’t until Sebastian was driving away in the late hours of the morning after a night of no sleep and packing his things into his car, that his body finally allowed him to feel the full power of his emotions. His chest pained, his eyes blurred with tears to the point where he had to pull over because he couldn’t see. He tried to control his breathing but his throat tightened up and he felt like he was being choked.

His father was the only family he had left; everyone else lived in France. Now he had no family, no home, he was being transferred to a school where everyone hated him, and he had close to nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that these chapters are short but I’ll try to make them longer in the future.

As soon as Sebastian stepped foot into the dorm building, he was bombarded by the dean of Dalton. “I’m sorry, Sebastian, but we’ve received notice that you’ll no longer be attending Dalton Academy. So you’ll need to clean out your dorm.” That’s right, on Monday will be his first day at McKinley. Figures that he wouldn’t even be able to stay in his dorm for the rest of the weekend.

The dean walks away briskly without another word, not even bothering to notice Sebastian’s bloodshot puffy eyes, or the redness on his cheeks, or even the dark purple circles under his eyes. His head hung as he tried to ignore the confused glances from other students on his way to his room.

(Time skip because he’s just packing his things into his car)

He said goodbye to the Warblers as they were his only friends, or at least he considered them his friends even if they didn’t. He didn’t tell them that he just got disowned, only that he wasn’t allowed to go to an all-boys school since he was gay. They exchanged hugs and numbers and he left.

The first thing he did after leaving Dalton was drive to the bank to clean out his account. It was only a matter of time before his father closed it and he needed the money he’s saved up. It wasn’t as much as he was hoping—only $1,780 total since he’s been saving his allowance and small jobs since he was twelve.

Afterwards, he just drove around.

What was he supposed to do now? Where was he supposed to go? In the back of his mind, he knew that he should try to find a paying job as soon as possible, but his stress was clouding that logic.

After a while, he pulled into the parking lot of a near-by gas station in Lima. It was nearing spring, but it was still quite cold, and his thin sweatshirt wasn’t doing him any favors. Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to care, however, because after all that’s happened, his eye lids were dropping and his mind was cleared of any thoughts as he fell asleep.

~

The only reason Sebastian has the energy to wake up was because his stomach was pained with emptiness. By then it was Saturday, mid-afternoon, and he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch on Friday (which was only a quick protein bar). Knowing he had to save as much money as possible, he only took a five dollar bill out of his wallet and entered the small building. The premade sandwiches were two dollars each, so he grabbed two of them and two waters. 

He didn’t converse with the cashier as he was rung up, except for the quiet ‘thank you’ before he left.

Although he was almost starving only minutes prior, Sebastian could only bring himself to eat half of one sandwich before he felt sick. Putting the rest of the food back into the plastic bag in the passenger seat, he just sat and looked down at his hands.

What the hell was he gonna do? He probably wouldn’t last long before he ran out of money. Was he just gonna starve to death after that? And what about the New Directions? They’d love to show him a piece of their minds as soon as he’s seen by them.

This is definitely some higher being punishing him for being such a fuck up. He knew that karma was going to come and bite him in the ass for all he’s done, but he didn’t think it would be this.

~

Monday morning came quicker thank he’d hoped. He’s been parked in a slightly wooded area, which was really only used by horny teenagers, but there was no legal reasons he couldn’t stay parked there. 

He’s just been sleeping in the drivers seat, even though he knew how bad it would be for his back (but the back car seats wouldn’t be that much better). There was still an hour an a half before he had to be at his new school (oh boy!), so he drove to a truck stop that he knew was close to the school. There he showered, which was only $10 for one, and bought a quick sandwich for his lunch.

He then parked in front of McKinley high school with his hair still wet. There was already a crowd of people walking into the school, jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, punks, and he even saw one of the glee members, but he doesn’t know her name.

Without his Dalton Uniform—it was in the backseat but he’ll probably never need it again—he felt completely useless. With nothing to hide behind, he was just like everyone else, less than everyone else. Now he just wore skinny jeans and an orange sweater with orange converse. 

He had to go in now; he needed extra time so he could get his schedule and find his locker, and find out how on earth he’s going to avoid the glee club.


End file.
